Man In Love
by byungie0620
Summary: Chanyeol terpaku pada drama yang sedang diputar oleh salah satu stasiun televisi ternama, ia teringat pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum seperti orang gila yang sedang jatuh cinta, memang benar bahwa ia sedang jatuh cinta. Sejak ia mengenal Baekhyun semua terasa begitu hanya ada Baekhyun, Byunbaek, Baekkie...oh semua tentang seorang Byun Baekhyun.


"Baek, kau dengar itu?"Pria bertubuh jangkung cukup berisik di depan pintu sebuah kamar, "Si maknae itu menyatakan cinta pada Luhan hyung,"lanjutnya. Pria yang dipanggil Baek yang mempunyai nama lengkap Baekhyun itu pun menghampiri pria jangkung yang kemudian menggeser tubuhnya perlahan untuk memberi sedikit ruang, disaat itu juga ia mengatur degup jantungnya yang semakin kencang. "Ya Chanyeol ah, apa besok EXO-M kembali ke China?"Baekhyun semakin serius melihat kearah dua pria yang saling tersenyum satu sama lain, yang tak lain adalah Sehun dan Luhan. Pria jangkung yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya, ia terlalu gugup. Terakhir kali ia berdekatan dengan Baekhyun seperti ini ketika ia dan Baekhyun berada di lift-bersama Member yang lainnya juga- karena insiden lift yang penuh dan Chanyeol mencari kesempatan didalam kesempitan.

Aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang semakin menajamkan indera penciuman Chanyeol, membuat tubuhnya merinding. "Ah sudahlah, biarkan saja mereka, membuatku iri saja"Baekhyun menjauhkan dirinya dari pintu kamar Sehun-Luhan. Chanyeol menghela napas lega, 'sedetik lagi ia tidak menjauh akan kupastikan, aku sudah menggigitnya'pikir Chanyeol.

"Baek, apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?"Chanyeol mencoba bertanya pada Baekhyun yang sedang asik menonton tv dan Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, "ah! Iya, aku ingin makan ramyeon sekarang,"jawab Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol-seperti kucing yang sedang meminta makanan pada majikannya- 'Ouh~ baek aku ingin memakanmu saja' lagi-lagi pikiran absurd Chanyeol terlintas di otak tidak warasnya. "Baiklah, kau bisa memasaknya,"jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum sumringahnya, "Aku pikir kau mau memasakkanku, idiot!"Kata Baekhyun kesal dan beranjak dari sofa menuju ke dapur, sementara Chanyeol hanya tertawa penuh kemenangan- menurut Baekhyun seperti orang gila menemukan mainan barunya

"Hati-hati panas, idiot"Baekhyun baru saja meletakan panci berisi ramyeon, bau sedap dari ramyeon tersebut membuat Chanyeol ingin menghabiskannya segera. "Aku lapar baekki~"Chanyeol mencoba bermanja dengan suara beratnya, sungguh ingin membuat Baekhyun menyiramnya dengan kuah ramyeon saat ini juga. "Kau pikir hanya kau yang lapar? Aku juga!"Baekhyun menatapnya sinis, "baiklah aku mengalah,"Chanyeol menyerahkan mangkoknya, Baekhyun pun mendengus kesal, nafsu makannya kian bertambah.

_I imagine you next to me and film a movie of my own_

Di hari akhir minggu ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bersantai sejenak merilekskan pikiran dan tubuh yang lelah dari rutinitas sehari-hari. Bisa dilakukan dengan berjalan-jalan disekitar kawasan terkenal di Seoul, sebagian orang lebih tertarik untuk berbelanja, ada juga yang memilih tempat permainan seperti Lotte World sebagai tempat refreshing. Namun itu tidak lebih berarti bagi Chanyeol, cukup melihat Baekhyun dalam jangkauan matanya itu sudah membuat tubuhnya rileks dan pikirannya fresh.

Yang ia ingin dilakukannya sekarang adalah menonton film dengan Baekhyun disebelahnya tentu saja, ia hanya berimajinasi.

"Kkamjong-ya! darimana saja kau? mana kaset yang kubeli seminggu lalu?"Kai yang baru saja masuk apartment mereka langsung mendelik kesal kearah Chanyeol, "manager hyung meminjamnya tadi malam, coba saja kau tanya dia, hyung"Jawab Kai, ia langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dan kyungsoo. "YA!AKU MASIH INGIN BICARA DENGANMU TAPI KAU SUDAH PERGI BEGITU SAJA,"Chanyeol berteriak kesal.

"Oi hyung, kau berisik sekali, hyung! diamlah aku sedang tidur!"suara sang maknae Sehun terdengar dari balik pintu yang dibuka setengah.

Chanyeol semakin kesal, ia tidak mengerti mengapa bisa Sehun memarahinya yang notabene adalah hyungnya. Oh Chanyeol, siapapun akan marah jika ada yang mengganggu aktifitas tidur seseorang. Dan akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menonton tv, berulang kali ia menekan sembarang remote, "ah biasanya jam segini Baekhyun selalu menonton drama, eumm.."

_All of the melodramas in the world seem like my story_

Chanyeol terpaku pada drama yang sedang diputar oleh salah satu stasiun televisi ternama, ia teringat pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum seperti orang gila yang sedang jatuh cinta, memang benar bahwa ia sedang jatuh cinta. Sejak ia mengenal Baekhyun semua terasa begitu hanya ada Baekhyun, Byunbaek, Baekkie...oh semua tentang seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba pintu dorm terbuka, seorang namja bertubuh pendek namun imut masuk secara bergantian, "Baekkie!"Pekik chanyeol. Kini pipi Chanyeol menampakkan rona merah, seperti gadis saja. "Wae?ah kenapa pipimu merah begitu idiot? Kau sakit?"Tanya Baekhyun keheranan, ia pun menghampiri Chanyeol dan meletakan tangannya di kening Chanyeol. "Tidak panas, hm"Baekhyun menjauhkan dirinya dan beranjak ke dapur, "Baekhyun,"teriak chanyeol, masih sambil melihat layar tv-dengan senyum bodohnya- "kenapa lagi?"Jawab Baekhyun kini ia membawa dua gelas besar yang berisi _coffee_ hangat."Baekhyun.."kata Chanyeol lagi memanggil namanya, sementara Baekhyun mulai meneguk coffee-nya ia sungguh kesal dengan tingkah Chanyeol yang sangat tidak jelas itu. Jika Chanyeol memanggil namanya lagi ia tak segan-segan untuk menumpahkan coffee-nya ke wajah Chanyeol, ia berjanji.

Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah ke arah Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol juga mendekatkan wajahnya, sorot matanya kini seolah-olah mengintimidasi pria imut dihadapannya ini. Baekhyun merasa terancam, ia butuh oksigen sekarang."Baekhyun.."Chanyeol setengah berbisik tepat di hadapan Baekhyun-yang berjarak 5cm-dengan suara husky lembutnya. Untuk kali ini mungkin adalah kali pertama Baekhyun mengingkari janjinya untuk menumpahkan seluruh _coffee_-nya ke wajah Chanyeol, ia tidak bisa bergerak tubuhnya terlalu kaku namun ia menikmatinya. Entah apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun kini ia hanya pasrah pada keadaan, keadaan yang seperti apa yang membuatnya pasrah. OH lihat Chanyeol bahkan sekarang tertawa cukup keras di depan wajah Baekhyun, "Kau mau mati Park Chanyeol?"suara Baekhyun kini terdengar menakutkan, tapi bagi Chanyeol itu adalah hal terindah. Ya, Chanyeol memang gila, ia sudah semakin gila ketika tawanya meledak lebih keras lagi. Dan memang benar fakta bahwa seorang Byun Baekhyun tidak akan bisa ingkar janji kepada apapun bahkan siapapun, ia menyiram Chanyeol dengan _Coffee_-nya. Sungguh kasihan sekali kau Chanyeol, atau seharusnya ia berterima kasih karena beruntung _coffee_-nya sudah tidak panas lagi. Bisa jadi wajah tampan yang selalu dibanggakannya itu akan tampak memalukan, sungguh tidak bisa dibayangkan melihatnya berkeliaran dan menjalani aktifitas bersama member yang lain dengan sebuah topeng atau perban di seluruh wajahnya, sedikit berlebihan. Baekhyun melesat pergi menuju kamarnya-bersama Chanyeol- sementara Chanyeol masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya. Ia menghela napas panjang, "Aku hanya terlalu bahagia karna kau berada di dekatku, Baek. sampai-sampai aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain memanggil namamu, terlalu kuat detak jantungku ini" Dengan langkah gontai ia menuju wastafel dan membersihkan wajahnya setelah itu seorang pria yang tampak masih mengantuk menghampirinya, "kau kenapa? Berkelahi lagi dengan Baekhyun"kini si pria-misterius- menepuk pundaknya pelan namun terkesan menuntut. "Kami tidak berkelahi,Kyungsoo. Dan kumohon jauhkan tanganmu itu sungguh kau menyakitiku"Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya yang masih basah kearah Kyungsoo, tentu saja mengenai wajah Kyungsoo lantaran betapa tingginya si Chanyeol ini.

Pagi berikutnya adalah pagi dimana hanya ada seorang pria bodoh dengan memakai training yang digulung sebatas lutut dan kaos putih kebesaran dan sekarang ia telah bersiap-siap untuk lari, di cuaca awal musim dingin sungguh siapapun akan menganggapnya gila. Berlari memang menyehatkan tapi tidak ketika cuaca sedang dingin dan matahari saja masih enggan untuk menampakkan wajahnya. Ya, pria gila tersebut adalah Park Chanyeol. Bukan Chanyeol namanya kalo ia mendengarkan seorang sekali saja, ah pengecualian untuk Baekhyun. Sekali saja Baekhyun memarahinya maka ia akan menurut layaknya anak kecil, di pagi buta itu ia bangun dari tidurnya dan bersiap-siap untuk lari. Sesungguhnya Chanyeol bukan penggila olahraga, tapi karena seseorang pernah mengatakan bahwa ia sangat menyukai seorang yang sangat suka olahraga dan memegang prinsip hidup sehat, kalian bisa menebak... dan memang benar seseorang itu adalah Baekhyun.

"DEMITUHAN CHANYEOL KAU GILA BERLARI DI AWAL MUSIM DINGIN BEGINI ASTAGA"suara Kyungsoo cukup menggema di ruangan apartment mereka, Kyungsoo sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi ini adalah tugasnya setiap hari, kadang dibantu oleh Suho dan dua maknae mereka juga ikut membantu-menghabiskan stok makanan lebih tepatnya-

"Berlari pagi itu menyehatkan, pertumbuhan tubuhmu terlalu lambat itu karena kau tidak suka olahraga"kata-kata Chanyeol yang spontan dan terkesan tidak berdosa membuat Kyungsoo mendadak naik darah, suhu tubuhnya meningkat di cuaca sedingin ini, kau hebat Park Chanyeol atau terlalu bodoh. "APA KATAMU?KAU TIDAK DAPAT SARAPAN PAGI INI,"sementara Kyungsoo masih berteriak kesal, Chanyeol malah melarikan diri dari hadapannya dengan langkah kaki yang panjang.

"Hatchhiimmm," lihatlah Chanyeol sekarang, ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia bersin. Kyungsoo yang menyadari perubahan tubuh Chanyeol merasa iba dan menghampirinya, "Makanlah, aku menyisakan sandwich yang kuberikan pada Sehun karna ia merasa cukup dengan satu sandwich saja, entah kenapa" Chanyeol tidak menolak, buktinya sekarang ia melahap sandwich itu dengan rakus. Sepertinya keadaan Chanyeol semakin parah, tidak hanya bersin sekarang suaranya berubah parau. Baekhyun-teman sekamar Chanyeol- menghampiri kasur Chanyeol untuk mencoba bertanya, "Chanyeol ah, kau kenapa? Daritadi kau bersin terus, apa kau sakit? Hei," Chanyeol langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya, "kau mengkhawatirkanku? Benarkah itu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" "Hei aku bertanya padamu, kenapa kau malah kembali bertanya,"Baekhyun menjitak pelan kepala Chanyeol, bukan Chanyeol namanya tidak memanfaatkan keadaan yang ia rasa akan menguntungkan baginya nanti. Chanyeol memegang kepalanya, dan kini ia meringis kesakitan, "kepalaku pusing, Baek, Ah sakit" Baekhyun mendadak panik, ia melihat keseriusan di wajah Chanyeol yang tengah menahan sakitnya. Hebat. kau adalah aktor yang hebat Park Chanyeol, seorang Baekhyun saja bisa tertipu oleh aktingmu. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan ternyata Suho, sang leader. "Kau sedang sakit Chanyeol, ayo kita kerumah sakit!" Chanyeol terkesiap ia merasa penyakitnya tidak terlalu parah, cukup minum obat demam dan tidur sekarang itu akan jauh lebih berhasil. "Eumm kurasa aku hanya demam biasa hyung, cukup minum obat dan istirahat..itu bukankah akan menghemat kartu kreditmu,"

DEMILUHAN PARK CHANYEOL kau menyebalkan, tapi ada benar juga katanya.

Suho pun meletakan tangannya dengan tiba-tiba di dahi Chanyeol dan mengeluarkan bunyi seperti tamparan, sungguh itu pasti sakit. "Kau panas sekali Chanyeol, apa sungguh tak apa?" meski sedikit kesal pada Chanyeol, ia lebih mengkhawatirkan kesehatan Chanyeol sekarang. Tak lama Kyungsoo masuk di ikuti Kai dan Sehun yang membawa nampan dengan segelas cangkir diatasnya. Kyungsoo mendekati Baekhyun, "tadi aku menyuruh Kai untuk membeli obat demam, suruh dia minum obat ini dan lekas tidur, sebelum manager hyung kemari jadi si bodoh ini tidak akan dimarahi," kata Kyungsoo sembari menyerahkan kantung berisi obat demam dan plester penurun panas bergambar Pororo-ia pikir Chanyeol pasti memerlukannya karna kelakuan Chanyeol yang seperti anak dibawah umur- Sehun meletakan nampan tersebut di nakas dan segera memposisikan dirinya di sebelah Suho yang sedang mengeryitkan dahinya, "untuk apa manager hyung memarahinya?" Jadi itu yang membuat sang leader bingung. "Si bodoh ini tadi pagi berlari-lari pada awal musim dingin begini, untung saja polisi tidak menangkapnya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit jiwa," Kyungsoo sepertinya masih dendam pada Chanyeol, terbukti dari penjelasannya yang tajam dan sedikit melototkan matanya kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya, sungguh sekarang ia mulai berpikir membuat Kyungsoo marah di pagi hari adalah sama saja dengan membuat neneknya marah setiap hari. "Kau? Apa yang kau pikirkan huh idiot?" kali ini Baekhyun bersuara, mungkin yang lain sudah lelah berbicara pada Chanyeol karna percuma saja, pikir mereka, omongan mereka tidak benar-benar di dengar, hanya Baekhyun yang bisa membuat Chanyeol menurut, oleh karena itu yang lain hanya diam dan memberi kesempatan pada Baekhyun untuk 'menceramahi' Chanyeol kesekian kalinya. "Aku memikirkanmu," Chanyeol merutuki mulutnya yang terlalu cepat melontarkan kata-kata, akhirnya ia sadar bahwa sebaiknya berpikir dahulu sebelum berbicara. Jadi selama ini kau tidak pernah berpikir ketika kau berbicara, Chanyeol? Oh pantas saja. Sementara Chanyeol tampak panik, Kai dan Sehun saling bertatap penuh arti, mereka sangat mengerti akan keadaan ini terkecuali, Baekhyun dan mungkin juga Kyungsoo sedikit tidak mengerti, wajar saja Chanyeol adalah hal yang paling dihindari Kyungsoo-mungkin sifat Chanyeol yang telalu bodoh menyebalkan itu- makanya terkadang ia kurang bisa memahami kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut seorang Chanyeol. "Hyung, aku dan Sehun menunggu di luar saja, sebentar lagi member EXO-M akan datang kemari kan?"Spontan Kai merangkul Sehun, "Kai benar hyung, kasihan seandainya mereka dibiarkan terlalu lama diluar, bisa-bisa mereka membeku karena dingin," kali ini Sehun akhirnya dua maknae keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo juga bergegas keluar alasannya karena ia ingin menyiapkan sesuatu untuk dimakan atau diminum bersama yang lainnya, kebetulan saja 12 member hari ini bisa berkumpul.

"Chanyeol, minumlah obatmu dan segera tidur, atau kita kerumah sakit saja, ayo "kata Suho yang ternyata masih mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol -ia satu-satunya orang yang masih tertinggal- ah Baekhyun juga.. tapi ini berbeda kondisi, Baekhyun memang harus disini menemani Chanyeol. "Baik hyung baiklah aku akan meminumnya dan tidak perlu kerumah sakit, hyung kau cukup keluar saja dari kamarku itu cukup membantu," Suho melayangkan kepalan tangannya kearah Chanyeol, cukup keras hingga membuat Chanyeol terbatuk. Setelah itu akhirnya Suho pun keluar, Baekhyun yang masih setia di tempat tidurnya kini mendekati Chanyeol dan memberikan Chanyeol pil obat dan membantu Chanyeol mengambilkan gelas berisi air putih di atas nakasnya, kemudian Baekhyun duduk dikasur dekat kaki Chanyeol "gomawo, Baek. ternyata kau mengkhawatirkanku, tapi mengapa kau tidak bilang saja bahwa kau mengkhawatirkanku," Baekhyun terkejut mendengar kata terima kasih yang terucap dari mulut Chanyeol, "mengapa kau melakukan ini idiot? Berlari di pagi buta dan sedingin ini, kau hanya punya tampang saja kemana otakmu?" kata-kata Baekhyun malah membuat Chanyeol sedikit tertawa, sebahagia itukah ia ketika sakit, Chanyeol benar-benar sudah tidak waras. "Hei kau lebih mengkhawatirkanku daripada Suho hyung, aku senang sekali mendengarnya, tapi coba lain kali kau bilang padaku," Baekhyun sepertinya sudah menyerah, ia tidak tahu lagi menyampaikan kata-kata apa pada Chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat menjengkelkan, ia benci Chanyeol jika begitu. "Aku hanya mencoba menjadi apa yang kau suka, Baek...dan apa yang kau benci, karna itulah yang bisa ku lakukan untukmu, karna aku ingin dengan begitu kau memikirkanku dan menyampaikannya padaku bahwa kau memikirkanku, kau khawatir padaku," pertama kalinya seorang Park Chanyeol berbicara dengan tatapan serius, sungguh kejadian langka. "iya kau benar, aku membenci mu. Aku benci kau begitu bodoh melakukan semua tingkahmu yang bodoh itu, hentikan Chanyeol ku mohon.." Baekhyun kini berdiri sementara Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sejenak, tiba-tiba kepalanya menjadi pusing sekarang. "Ah, kejam. Ah, kepalaku pusing sepertinya aku ingin tidur sekarang, bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri, Baek" Satu lagi kejadian langka saat ini Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun meninggalkannya sendiri, biasanya ia akan selalu minta ditemani Baekhyun kemanapun. Mungkinkah akhirnya Chanyeol sudah tahu arti lelah? Sepertinya tidak. Chanyeol bukanlah seorang yang dengan mudah menyerah, tapi kali ini sepertinya keadaan sedikit berbanding terbalik, Baekhyun menangkap nada kecewa dibalik kata-kata Chanyeol tersebut, "tapi apa yang kau lakukan itu, aku menyukainya..aku menyukai kau yang selalu tersenyum tiap kali aku selalu memarahimu, aku menyukaimu dengan segala aura positifmu yang membawa kebahagian bagi semua orang disekitarmu, tidak hanya untukku saja, aku menyukainya...dan selamat kau telah berhasil, aku memikirkanmu, aku khawatir padamu, Chanyeol, tidurlah..." kini hanya senyum Chanyeol mengembang diwajah tampannya yang tampak sedikit pucat dan masih dengan mata terpejam, Baekhyun sempat heran mengapa reaksi Chanyeol bisa dikatakan normal tapi menurut Baekhyun ini tidak normal, tetap saja seorang Chanyeol yang akan berteriak kegirangan ketika Baekhyun 'hanya' memanggilnya, itu sekarang bahkan Baekhyun tidak hanya memanggil namanya, mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini Chanyeol ingin dengar. Tapi apa daya tubuh Chanyeol melemah ia terlalu lemah untuk bergerak sedikit saja. Sebelum keluar dari kamarnya, Baekhyun menaikkan suhu penghangat ruangan di kamar mereka dan menutup pintu kamar mereka dengan perlahan sambil tersenyum, senyum manis seorang Byun Baekhyun yang bisa membuat siapa saja ingin menculiknya. Dan tentu saja Park Chanyeol tidak akan tinggal diam.

_"Aku bahkan punya cara tersendiri, untuk memikirkanmu, terlebih lagi mengkhawatirkanmu. kau tidak perlu tahu bagaimana...itu rahasiaku, tapi dari apa yang kau rasakan"_

_-Baekhyun_

_"Aku ingin kau tahu, beginilah caraku memikirkanmu, bagaimana perasaanku tergambar jelas...namun apa yang kurasakan itu menjadi rahasiaku"_

_-Chanyeol_


End file.
